Stormstar's Apprentice
by Blue Jay of Night
Summary: Stormkit starts out a normal life, but is shaken when the other clans' cruelty strikes in the very heart of the camp. Now drifting between right and wrong, she gets caught up in a war between mysterious rogues, Shadowclan, and her own dear Thunderclan. Will she walk down a path of darkness, or can someone turn her back to the light?(Rating may change)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**I'm updating early! I wasn't going to update this until, like, next year, but I decided to update now! There's better writing, a different plot, and so on, but I definitely think it is much improved upon the first version of this. Enjoy!**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Ivystar-old black she-cat with

blue eyes and a gray muzzle, oldest cat

in Thunderclan

Deputy: Whiteflame-white tom with ginger

patches and amber eyes

apprentice, Birchpaw

Medicine Cat: Pebbleshade-white tom with

gray patches and a scarred pelt

apprentice, Leafshade

Warriors:

Ashthorn-silver tom with large black patches and light blue eyes

Snowyspots- black tom with white

flecks and one white paw

Stormystripe- gray tom with black stripes

apprentice, Oakpaw

Oakshade- brown tabby tom with green eyes

apprentice, Pheasantpaw

Rosewhisker-light brown she-cat with white

patches and one white paw

Sunspeck- golden she-cat with white belly and

white spots

apprentice, Lionpaw

Cloudfall- pure white tom with light green eyes

apprentice, Fawnpaw

Leafyfoot- tortoise-shell-and-white tom with one

black foot

Mistystorm-silver tabby she-cat with icy blue

eyes

apprentice, Brindlepaw

Smallflame- small cream-colored tom with dark

brown eyes

Thunderjaw- large golden tabby tom with a large

square jaw and green eyes

apprentice, Blackpaw

Flintstorm- black tom with white belly and dark

blue eyes

Fallingfoot- gray tom with white stripes and icy

blue eyes

apprentice, Dewpaw

Fallstream- pure black she-cat with amber

eyes

Stagfoot- light brown tom with white belly

apprentice, Tallpaw

Leapfall- black she-cat with long legs and

three white paws

Springfoot- black and white she-cat with with

large gray paws

apprentice, Briarpaw

Leopardwing- golden she-cat with unusual

black spots

Iceberry- white she-cat with ginger stripes

Apprentices:

Lionpaw-large golden tabby tom

Dewpaw- gray tabby tom with

Blackpaw- white tom with a black and gray

patched pelt

Birchpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fawnpaw- pretty brown she-cat with white

belly and green eyes

Oakpaw- brown tabby tom with white tail-tip

and belly

Pheasantpaw- gray tom with a black and

white patched pelt

Tallpaw- long legged black and white tom

with amber eyes

Brindlepaw- light brown tabby she-cat

with green eyes

Briarpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with

green eyes

Queens:

Rainfeather- black she-cat with white paws

mother of Ashthorn's kits, Bluekit(silver

she-cat with white belly), Stormkit(smoke colored

she-cat with icy, light blue eyes)Hollykit(black

and white she-cat)and Whisperkit(white she-cat

with one smokey gray paw and light blue eyes)

Flameleaf-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright

green eyes mother to Whiteflame's kits

Sweetkit(tortoiseshell she-cat)Almondkit(red

she-cat with white stripes)and Firekit(pure

red she-cat with green eyes)

Jade-eye-white she-cat with jade green

eyes mother of Smallflame's kits Ashkit(gray

tom with white belly)Emberkit(cream

colored tom with jade green eyes)and

Blazekit(cream colored tom with ginger

patches and light green eyes)

Whisperfall-black she-cat with light blue eyes,

expecting Stagfoot's kits

Wingfeather-ginger she-cat with white

patches expecting Thunderjaw's kits

Elders:

Flowerfall-tortoiseshell-and- white she-cat

Finchfall-golden tom with amber eyes

Heatherheart-gray she-cat with yellow

eyes

Shadowclan

Leader:Lightningstar-cream

colored tom with bright yellow eyes

Deputy: Hollyheart-black she-cat

with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mudfang-muddy

brown tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Pinefall-brown tabby tom with

green eyes

Nutheart- pale brown tabby tom with

green eyes

apprentice, Fangpaw

Pitfur-dark gray tom with hollow blue

eyes and a scar on his right flank

Firpelt-ginger tom with white patches

and green eyes

apprentice, Twistpaw

Tigerstripe- orange tabby with black

stripes, like a tiger

Jaggedfur- gray tom with ruffled

and jagged fur

apprentice, Rumblepaw

Elmleaf- big, sturdy white tom with

green eyes

Larchleaf-tortoise-shell-and-white she-cat

with brown eyes

apprentice, Plumpaw

Jaybreeze-gray she-cat with white

spots

apprentice, Bushpaw

Autumn-bright ginger she-cat with

red, brown, and gold spots, formerly

a rogue

Thornpelt-brown tabby tom

Mousetail-brown tabby she-cat

Queens:

Fernheart-light gray she-cat with

white stripes mother to Jaggedfur's kits

Fogkit, Starlingkit, Beetlekit

Icestorm-white she-cat with black

and gray spots expecting Firpelt's kits

Elders:

Ferntuft-white she-cat with spiky fur

Snowhawk-white tom with ginger

patches and amber eyes

Windclan

Leader:Hawkstar-pale brown tabby tom

with green eyes

Deputy:Rainwillow- white she-cat with

dreary blue eyes

Medicine Cat:Fawnspots-light brown

tom with white spots

Warriors:

Fieldspring-golden tom with white

and white ginger patches

Warmbreeze- gray she-cat with ginger

patches

apprentice, Cloudpaw

Russetwind-ginger she-cat with white

patches and blue eyes

Blackberry-black tom with ginger

patches and amber eyes

apprentice, Horsepaw

Mangotail-orange tom with a white

tail and green eyes, formerly a rogue

apprentice,Morningpaw

Dawnmist-light ginger she-cat

with dark ginger spots

Lilystorm-tortoiseshell tom with

white spots

Echofall-gray tabby tom with

yellow eyes

Cliffhawk- light brown tabby tom

Gorgeleap-dark brown tabby tom

apprentice, Tallpaw

Icywhisker-gray tabby tom

Queens

Autumnmoon-pale gold she-cat with

white belly expecting Blackberry's

kits

Freezelight-light gray she cat with

black spots expecting Lilystorm's

kits

Sunfur-ginger she-cat with red

patches expecting Fieldspring's

kits

Riverclan

Leader: Emeraldstar-sturdy white

tom with emerald green eyes

Deputy: Swiftflow-black she-cat with

white and gray spots

Medicine Cat: Snowspeckle- white

she-cat with gray speckles

apprentice, Riverflow

Warriors:

Morningfrost-blue-gray tom

with light blue eyes

apprentice,Silverpaw

Petalstream-tortoiseshell- and-white

she-cat with yellow eyes

Stonestep-gray tabby tom with

amber eyes

apprentice,Slippaw

Silverripple-silver tabby she-cat with

white paw and belly

Mosslight-pale ginger she-cat with

light green eyes

Starlingfeather-dark ginger tom

with odd wavy white marks on flank

and forehead

apprentice,Lapwingpaw

Swishwillow-gray and white she-cat

Floodstorm-white tom with gray

paws

Tidepool-black and white tom with

blue eyes

apprentice,Cranepaw

Icefur-black tom with ice-blue eyes

Queens:

Windspirit-white and gray she-cat

expecting Stonestep's kits

Elders:

Blossomnose-white and ginger

she cat with a gray muzzle

Clovermist-gray she-cat with

green eyes

Cats Outside of the Clans

Shadowtooth-black tom with

green eyes and long teeth

Howl-gray tom with black eyes

**Prologue**

"Touch your nose to the Moonpool, Ivyheart," the medicine cat, Pebbleshade mewed. Ivyheart nodded and crouched to touch the Moonpool. When she felt the cool touch of rock she closed her eyes and was whisked away into cold blackness, feeling like a cat made of ice.

When she opened her eyes she saw a clearing with tall trees.

"Where am I?" she breathed in wonder as the stars began to fall towards her.

"You're in Starclan Ivyheart," a cat mewed behind her

"Who are you?" she asked as the stars turned to cats.

"We are Starclan," the warrior ancestors mewed. A cat that Ivyheart didn't recognize stepped forward from the crowds of ancient clan cats.

"I am called Snowpeak. I give you a life of joy so that you may always see joy in your life even at the clan's darkest times," the white tom said as he touched her nose with his. A bolt of searing pain when through her body but also a feeling of happiness when it had faded. Another cat stepped forward.

"Twigpelt! Oh I thought I would never see you again!" she said as she padded forward to greet her mate who had died of greencough.

"Ivyheart! I'm so happy to see you! I give you a life of love so that you will protect your clanmates with all the love of a mother," he mewed.

Instead of dreading the pain that came, she relished the feeling of the new life that her mate had given.

When he pulled away to join Snowpeak, she saw that the next cat was Windclan's former leader, Dawnstar.

"I knew you had a great destiny the moment I laid eyes on you at your first gathering as a warrior. I now give you a life for faith and hope for your warrior ancestors. With this gift you will never feel alone," the pretty light brown she-cat mewed, touching her nose to Ivyheart's. Instead of pain she felt the touch of other pelts walking beside her in Thunderclan's forest. Her warrior ancestors! She truly felt that Dawnstar was right, and that she would always have her ancestors for guidance. The next cat was another cat that she did not know.

"I am Spirit. I was not a warrior but I believed in Starclan. I knew your father well. I give you a life for knowledge. Use this gift to gain victory, but I also give you this gift so that you may understand our signs when you need to most." Ivyheart felt a sense of knowing as he gave her a fourth life. The fifth cat was her mother, Lightflower.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered, "I give you a life of energy so you can lead your clan efficiently and and for many moons to come."She touched her nose to Ivyheart's. Another bolt of pain went through her as her exhaustion increased.

The next cat was her father, Redblaze. "I give you a life for fairness so that your judgement will never be swayed or clouded." As their noses made contact she braced herself for pain. She felt pain, but her head also felt clearer than it had ever been with nothing to distract her father joined the other five cats she saw that the next cat was her son, Stormkit, who died of greencough.

"I give you a life for fun, so that your cats can have fun even when they do the hardest tasks and so clan life never gets dull!" Ivyheart had to bend down to touch noses with the kit. She felt a light, humorous feeling that she had not felt before. She almost collapsed as the tiny warrior pulled away. The tom that greeted her next was her mentor, Pinefur.

"I give you a life for strength so that you are capable of defeating any enemy," he meowed. Again she felt lightning go through her but this time she had the strength to bear it. The ninth cat was Thunderclan's former leader, Sunnystar. The golden tom walked through the rows of their warrior ancestors.

"I give you a life for generosity so you can share and never make the wrong decision from selfishness." For the ninth time she felt weak from pain and ready to explode of the fullness she felt from receiving her nine lives. Sunnystar stepped back in line with the other cats that had given her lives as they called her by her new name,Ivystar.

"Ivystar! Ivystar! Ivystar!"

"Thank you for the lives and I promise to be the best leader I can be for Thunderclan!" she yowled. As the starclan cats left the clearing, Ivystar heard a voice behind her It is time for you to go back to your clan, Ivystar," said Pebbleshade.

"Okay, I'm ready," she meowed. However, when she turned around she came face to face with a scraggly old tom. She jumped at the sight of him.

"Fires will rage and darkness shall rule, but keep hope. Storms of rain can always aid you," he hissed before fading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Just letting everybody that's reading this know that updates are probably going to be on Wednesdays or weekends. Updates are probably going to be a little slow. Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed, which was actually just Iceberry2666. Enjoy!**

** Chapter One**

Stormkit yawned and blinked open her eyes. Her eyes snapped open as she got her first look at the nursery. It was big! She turned around and saw her three sisters. She prodded one of her sisters with a tiny gray paw.

"Mm. I'm tired," her silvery-blue sister squeaked, snuggling closer to Rainfeather.

"Come on! You have to see this!" Stormkit mewed excitedly.

"Oh fine," she meowed as she opened her eyes. She gasped.

"It's so big!" she squealed.

"Bluekit?" Stormkit jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh you've opened your eyes! And you too Stormkit!" Rainfeather purred.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Bluekit mewed.

"Of course," Rainfeather meowed.

"Can I go outside?" Stormkit asked, looking up at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Well…" Rainfeather began. Bluekit lifted her head and scrambled out of the nest nest to Stormkit.

"Can I go too?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Rainfeather teased.

"I'm not tired anymore. Can we go outside? Please?" Bluekit pleaded.

"Oh alright, but don't stay out too long.

"Yay! Come on Stormkit!" Bluekit squealed, racing out of the nursery.

"Be careful!" Rainfeather called after them.

"We will!" Stormkit promised before following Bluekit. Stormkit quickly found Bluekit starting up at the fresh-kill pile.

"It's huge!" she squeaked.

"Ick! It's smelly too!" she mewed.

"What are you two rascals up to?" a voice behind them laughed. Both kits jumped.

"Who are you?" Stormkit asked, seeing one of the Thunderclan apprentices.

"You don't know your big brother?" He mocked surprise.

"No," Bluekit mewed.

"Oh, well I'm Dewpaw. Lionpaw and Blackpaw are out training. I've just finished cleaning the elder's den," he grumped, but he brightened back up in a moment.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Bluekit!" Bluekit squeaked.

"I'm Stormkit," Stormkit mewed.

"Would you like to take a tour of the camp?" Dewpaw asked.

"Sure!" Bluekit squeaked.

"Then follow me!" Dewpaw turned with Bluekit trailing behind him. Stormkit didn't follow them.

Instead, she worked her way around camp, exploring the places where there weren't grown cats. Eventually, she explored her way to the edge of camp. There weren't any warriors around. She edged closer to the wall of brambles. She stopped and sniffed. Something was off. She sniffed again. Something was there that definitely wasn't supposed to be. She was about to call out to a cat when she heard voices on the other side of the wall.

"We'll get them back, whatever the cost," a voice hissed.

"How much longer are we going to wait here?" a cat whined.

"Quiet!"

Stormkit found a weak point in the wall and tried to claw a way through it. Eventually she had a hole big enough for her to fit through. Wriggling through it, she found herself out in a huge forest.

Gaping around at the world, started to walk towards where she heard the voices.

"Hey!"

Stormkit jumped.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know kits aren't supposed to go outside of camp?" he scolded.

Stormkit fluffed out her fur before replying.

"I was just following the voices I heard!" she mewed.

"Oh please! You were following the voices you heard. You just don't want to get in trouble!" he meowed, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm telling the truth!" she fumed. Why didn't he believe her?

"Sure you are! Now you can follow the voice saying 'you're in so much trouble!'" he growled.

"But-" she started.

"I don't want to hear excuses from a kit!" he growled, backing her up against a tree.

"Pheasantpaw! Leave her alone!" Stormkit sighed with relief as a black and white tom appeared.

"Or what?" Pheasantpaw sneered.

"Or I'll report this to Whiteflame," he threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared!" he mocked, looking smug. A moment later he wasn't looking so smug because the black and white tom had pinned him to the forest floor.

"Lay off me Tallpaw! She's a lying little trouble-maker!" he hissed.

"She's a kit!" he growled, releasing Pheasantpaw from his grip.

"Fine! I was just trying to keep her out of trouble! What's she to you anyway?"

Tallpaw glared at him but didn't answer as the black, white, and gray apprentice stalked away.

Tallpaw turned to Stormkit.

"Why are you out here? Kits aren't supposed to be outside of the camp," Tallpaw asked.

"I-I just wondered what it was like outside camp," Stormkit lied, not eager to tell the truth after Pheasantpaw's reaction.

"No, really. Why are you out here?" he meowed, seeing right through her.

"I just heard something...odd," she replied, this time with the truth.

"What did you here that was so interesting?" he asked.

"There was a funny smell, and I heard cats whispering," she described, then frowned. "It sounded like they didn't want to be found there."

"What was the smell like?" he asked, a little bit of an edge to his voice.

"It didn't smell like anything from camp. It was musty and sharp, and icky," Stormkit answered, wrinkling her nose at the memory. She looked at Tallpaw and saw that he didn't look happy about what she had just said.

"Come on. Let's get you back to camp before your mother starts to worry about you," he said when he caught her looking at him.

"Okay," she sighed.

**Please tell me in the reviews if you liked this chapter, and if you read the unedited version(first version), tell me which one you liked more. I certainly know which one I liked more! **

**-Jay**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm really sorry updates are slow, but with school and everything, writing has been really slow. I also apologize for how short this chapter is. **

**I also just realized a problem with one of the names. I realized that 'Rainflower' was a cat in the actual series, but please just ignore it. Replace it with your own name if you want, just don't give me crap about it now that I have actually addressed it. I'll probably edit it when I'm done, and when I do I'll make sure to fix that. If you want to suggest names, go right ahead. I haven't got a clue what to call her.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Iceberry2666- Well that was random but thanks for the good review!**

**Chapter Two**

Stormkit had to jog as she tried to keep up with the much bigger apprentice. She was not looking forward to getting back to camp. Rainfeather would be furious if she found out Stormkit had been outside the camp.

Stormkit couldn't help feeling shy around the older cat, which made the short trip back into camp awkward. He clearly was anxious to get back to the camp. She took a last look outside the camp before entering the camp.

The camp had become an uproar in the short time she had been gone. Cats were scattered about the camp calling for her and looking all over the camp. All of it was blocked from view as a familiar black pelt appeared in front of her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

It was Rainflower.

"I've been worried sick! We looked everywhere for you! Why weren't you in the camp? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Rainflower rambled on for several more minutes before finally stopping gulping air because she had barely breathed during her rant.

Stormkit ducked her head in shame as Rainflower picked her by her scruff (rather roughly) and carried her to the nursery where Bluekit was waiting anxiously.

"You know, I can't believe you! You were outside the camp on you first day out of the nursery! Lucky Tallpaw found you before something or someone else did! I shudder to think what could have happened…." she left off, clearly imagining horrible things.

"I just heard something weird, mom! That's all!" Stormkit whined.

"What did you hear?" Rainflower snapped, suddenly looking alert.

"There was a funny smell, it was all musty and yucky, and then I heard cats whispering. I think they were looking for something," Stormkit explained.

Rainflower looked horror-struck.

"If you ever hear anything like it ever again, do NOT follow it! Report it straight away! And promise me that you won't do anything like this ever again!" Rainflower demanded. Stormkit nodded her head, signaling that she understood.

Rainflower nodded, now smiling, as though she were satisfied with her daughter's response.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I need to give you a bath. Your fur is filthy!"

**I hope you don't mind to much that that was a really short chapter. I'll make the next one longer and update sooner. Hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. Reviewers- What do you think of Rainflower? (Stormkit's mother)**

**-Jay**


	4. Chapter 3

**Helloooooooooooo! Sorry updates have been slow, I just haven't had the time to write, and I haven't had much inspiration either. Still, enjoy!**

**Thank you to Iceberry2666 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3!**

His breath was heavy as he raced through the forest. Paws pounding on the forest floor, he slowed as he approached the border.

"You're late," a deep voice said from the shadows. A dark gray cat with a muddy matted pelt and cold black eyes stepped forward.

"The moon is high. I arrived when you told me too. No sooner, no later, brother," he meowed, his voice cool and his fur flat.

"Ah, but you see, the longer we wait the less time we have to talk, _brother_," the other cat hissed quietly before spitting out the last word as though it were an insult.

"You seem to forget, we have all the time in the world. Nobody suspects a thing. Thunderclan is going nowhere, and neither are we,"

"Nobody suspects eh? Our source of information in the clans told me a kit had wandered out of camp, claiming to have heard voices. You know where we were that day!"

"Indeed I do, but as you said, it was kit. Do you think they won't doubt the word of a kit?" he spat, fur bristling. The other cat growled, but stayed silent otherwise. "Now enough of this. Why did you want to meet me here tonight?"

"You know the answer to that already, I think," the gray tom snapped.

"We've discussed this, Howl. We must be patient. If we attack now, we risk our lives. Why declare war ourselves when we can cause a war between Shadowclan and Thunderclan? Let them do the work, let them destroy themselves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ivystar)

Ivystar sat on the highledge, observing the camp. All around the camp, apprentices were searching for Rainfeather's missing kit. She tensed as the entrance to camp shook before Tallpaw and a small gray kit entered the camp. Ivystar sighed with relief. However, the expression on Tallpaw's face was troubled.

"Tallpaw," she called. The young cat looked up in surprise. She flicked her tail and motioned for him to join her in her den.

Turning and walking back into her den she waited for him to enter.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss something with you," she confirmed, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" the apprentice asked.

"I was wondering if Stormkit had said anything about why she wandered out of camp," Ivystar meowed.

"Er, she did actually," Tallpaw replied, wondering how Ivystar had guessed that.

"What did she say?" Ivystar pressed, now curious.

"She said that she had smelled something funny. It sounded like Shadowclan, the way she described it," Tallpaw answered.

"Did she say anything else?" Ivystar asked. Tallpaw thought back to his conversation with the kit for a second.

"No," he meowed.

"Than you can go," she said, dismissing him.

"Thank you, Ivystar," he said dipping his head as a sign of respect.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone what the kit said. I don't want cats to panic. Good job finding her too," she meowed. Tallpaw grinned.

"No problem."

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I will update my other story A.S.A.P. Please leave a review, and yeah. Not really sure what else to say, so...bye!**

**-Jay**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! First, yes, updates have been slow. I apologize for that. Second, thank you to the people who read and review. Third, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I will sincerely try to the next chapter updated in the next two weeks. Fourth, please read the 4th chapter.**

"Okay I'm clean! You've been washing me for hours!" Stormkit whined.

"Nonsense! I just started!" Rainfeather scolded before washing her daughter again. Stormkit glared at the ground as her fur was licked the wrong way.

"There. All done. Now go play and don't mess your fur up!" Rainfeather said with a note of satisfaction in her meow.

Stormkit scurried off to where Bluekit and Hollykit were playing with Dewpaw and Lionpaw. The big golden tom towered over the kits with a small ball of moss in his mouth. Her littermates were jumping up trying to reach it. Stormpaw raced over as fast as her legs could carry her and took a huge leap, knocking the mossball out of his mouth.

Lionpaw looked shocked. Dewfoot was dumbfounded. However, Bluepaw and Hollypaw were giggling.

"You should have seen your face!" Hollykit squealed in delight. A moment later they were all laughing at Lionpaw. Lionpaw pretended to sulk as they continued to play. No one noticed a little white kit with big blue eyes watching them from the shadows of the nursery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My kits! Fogkit? Beetlekit? Starlingkit? Where are you?" a queen called out. Suddenly the whole clan was awake and bustling.

"What happened?" her mate, Jaggedfur asked.

"I fell asleep and the kits were gone when I woke up!" Fernheart wailed as the cats of Shadowclan searched for the three kits.

"Was there a sign of struggle or a scent or anything?" Jaggedfur asked her, worry creeping into his voice.

"I didn't check!" she admitted, sniffing.

"Then let's go see. Maybe they just wandered of behind the elder's den again," he meowed trying to comfort his distressed mate. Firpelt approached them a grim tone to his voice as he delivered his news in a whisper.

"We've searched the whole camp twice. They aren't anywhere to be found," he muttered so only Jaggedfur could hear him.

"Well keep looking! Search the whole territory!" Jaggedfur hissed.

"We are," he meowed before stalking off.

Jaggedfur led Fernheart to the nursery where they started looking for scents. Suddenly Fernheart rushed out of the nursery.

"They went this way!" she cried. Jaggedfur sprinted after her, out of the camp, into the dark pine forest.

They followed the trail, no realizing where they were going until a new scent filled the air. Thunderclan territory lar in front of them.

Jaggedfur growled.

"It was them. Thunderclan took our kits."

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Any form of thought (**except maybe a really bad flame**) in a review will be appreciated.**

**I'll try my best to get my other story and this story updated soon and more regularly****.**

**-Jay**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated either of my stories in ages, but I haven't really had the time or inspiration to write recently. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

**Chapter 5**

Stormkit flicked her tail from where she was hiding in the shadows. A large silver tom with black patches sat in front of her.

"Attack!" Bluekit cried dashing forward and pouncing on Ashthorn. Hollykit bit his tail with her tiny kit teeth, and Stormkit sprang high onto his back. Ashthorn staggered from the sudden weight. He purred as he collapsed under his kits.

"Did we scare you?" Bluekit asked, giggling.

"Indeed. I almost jumped out of my fur!" he purred.

"Ashthorn, Whiteflame, Pebbleshade, Leafshade! I need to see you in my den," Ivystar called.

Ashthorn sighed as he got up, Stormkit, Bluekit, and Hollykit tumbling off him as he did so.

"I'll play with you later. Right now I have to go," Ashthorn meowed.

Hollykit pouted.

"Why can't we just go with him?" she whined.

"Because he's a warrior!" Bluekit meowed.

"Then let's be warriors! My name's Hollylight!" Hollykit squealed.

"I'm Bluethorn!" Bluekit declared. "What's your name Stormkit?"

"I don't know," Stormkit meowed.

"Well, what do you _want_ to be?" Hollykit asked.

"I don't know," she repeated.

"How about Stormpelt? You do have stormyish looking fur," Bluekit suggested.

"No," Stormkit meowed.

"Stormash? Like _Ash_thorn?" Bluekit meowed.

"No."

"Stormfeather?"

"No."

Bluekit paused, thinking what else her sister's name could be.

"Ooh, how about Stormsky? Because your eyes are light blue, like the sky!" Hollykit squealed.

Stormkit thought for a second. "No."

"Well, then think of a name you like!" Hollykit meowed.

"But I don't know what name I like!" Stormkit argued.

"Then think of one!" Bluekit meowed.

"I can't!" Stormkit meowed.

"Of course you can! Just think!" Hollykit meowed.

"But-"

"Just think, Stormkit!" Bluekit told her.

"NO! I told you I don't know! I _can't _think of a name!" she yowled.

"Then just be, like, Stormclaw or something," Hollykit suggested.

"No."

"Why?" Bluekit asked.

"It doesn't sound right," Stormkit explained.

"Well then we'll go be warriors while you think of something that _does_ sound right, and then you can join us once you have!" Bluekit meowed, bounding away.

"Fine!" Stormkit snapped.

"Come on, Hollykit, I mean, Hollylight!" Bluekit called.

Stormkit stalked away, her tail twitching. She walked past the leader's den, looking for one of the apprentices to see if they were doing anything.

As she walked past, she heard voices from inside, grim, serious voices. She paused for a second to listen.

"As you know, I'm one of the oldest cats in the clans, Whiteflame, but I never told you that I'm on my last life," Ivystar meowed. Stormkit heard a gasp from Whiteflame, who started to speak before Ivystar cut him off.

"There is something you need to know. The night I got my nine lives, I also received a prophecy. '_Fires will rage and darkness shall rule, but keep hope. Storms of rain can always aid you,'_" Ivystar told them.

"Ivystar, why are you telling us this just now?" Ashthorn asked.

"Because you need to know, and I may not be around much longer," Ivystar meowed.

"What do you think it means?" Whiteflame asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's about St-"Ivystar was cut off.

"Shadowclan is attacking!" Birchpaw yowled as she burst into the den.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I really hope that the prophecy part wasn't too cheesey. I kind of struggle with writing non-cheesey prophecies. Oh well. I'll try to make the next updates sooner. The plot is sort of coming in now too, so it should be more interesting. **

**-Jay**


End file.
